


Beautiful Boy

by DyslexicSquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Dean wasn’t always into pain, but he liked hurting for his Daddy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for SPN Kink Bingo! 
> 
> Square: Daddy Kink 
> 
> Dean and Cas are kind of OOC but they fought me writing this and I just wanted to write some Daddy kink Destiel so 🤷🏻♀️

The crack of skin against skin was loud in the room. Dean buried his face into the bed, fisted his hands in the sheets, the fabric soaking up the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Don’t hide from me, little boy,” Daddy chided in that deep voice of his that could make him feel safe or like prey, depending on the situation, then his palm landed against Dean’s other cheek. His ass was on fire. But he’d been bad, didn’t follow the rules. Dean knew he would end up over Daddy’s knee when he mouthed off; he just hadn’t cared enough to shut up. He sniffled, turned so his cheek was against the mattress, blinking up at his Daddy through the tears clinging to his lashes. He was everything to Dean, his entire world. His blue eyes, the fall of dark hair over his forehead, the firm set to his lips, the line of his jaw—Dean could stare at him forever and never get enough. 

“There you are,” Daddy said, affection bleeding through his gruff tone. “Your punishment is almost done, beautiful boy. Be good for me just a bit longer.” 

Dean nodded, spread his knees, his chest going warm at the pleased tilt to Daddy’s lips. “Good boy.” He stroked Dean’s sweat dampened hair. Just hearing those two words made him feel warm in his belly. “Don’t forget you can’t come yet.” 

Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem, when Daddy’s hand landed in the center of his cheeks, abusing his hole and his balls—it fucking  _ hurt _ , his dick wasn’t even hard, but the little hum his Daddy made when he ran his hand over the warm skin of Dean’s backside, the finger he used to circle his hole, had Dean’s dick twitching, filling, despite the pain and his hips gave an involuntary jerk against Daddy’s thigh. 

Daddy pressed one hand to the small of his back, the other landing against his ass harder than any of the previous smacks. “Hold still,” he chided. “Do you want to add to your punishment?” 

“No,” he said, because he knew an answer was expected. Daddy’s big hand landed again, more of a tap compared to the previous ones. 

“No what?” 

“No, Daddy.” 

“Three more. Then I’ll take care of you. I know you only acted out because you were feeling neglected. But you know I can’t let you get away with that type of behavior, don’t you?” 

His sniffled again, rubbing his nose against the comforter. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good. Count.” He counted the last three smacks Daddy delivered through choked sobs. He didn’t like getting in trouble, but he  _ had  _ been feeling neglected. His Daddy took care of him, made sure he had everything he needed, and all Dean had to do was be good. 

As soon as the last of the thirty spanks he earned landed, Dean was scooped up into Daddy’s arms, the skin of his ass stinging when it touched Daddy’s denim clad things. He clung to his Daddy’s shoulders, face against his chest, letting out all the hurt that built up over the last few months. Daddy rubbed his back, speaking soothing words into Dean’s ear that he couldn’t focus on. 

When his crying wound down to hiccups, Daddy asked, “Feel better now?” 

Dean nodded, not bothering to lift his head, but he did move so he straddled Daddy’s thighs. It earned him a chuckle. “Did you want something?” 

“Want you,” he mumbled, rolling his hips against Daddy’s cock. 

“You have me, baby,” Daddy said, purposely being obtuse. 

“Want you inside,” he pouted, nipping at Daddy’s neck. 

Dean was tumbled to the bed, landing on his back with Daddy looming over him. Something was put into his hand. “Get ready for Daddy.” 

Dean shivered at those words, making a mess when he saw the bottle of lube and his cock started leaking against his belly. He got distracted by Daddy taking his clothes off, folding them neatly on top of the dresser, but quickly slicked up his fingers when he raised an eyebrow as though to say, “Do you want to earn another punishment, little boy?” 

The first finger slid in easily. His head fell back, lips parting, finger thrusting in and out. Too soon he pressed in another, stretching himself, impatient. Daddy grabbed his wrist. Dean opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them. “Careful.” 

Beyond words, he nodded, going slower once his wrist was released. It felt like it took forever and he whined, scissoring his fingers before adding another, watching Daddy stroke himself while he stared right at him. 

“Please,” he begged. Daddy made him wait, the sadistic bastard. By the time he pulled Dean’s fingers out of his hole and thrust inside, Dean was a babbling mess, sobbing in gratitude. Dean clutched at his shoulders. “Daddy.” 

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you. I always take care of you, don’t I?” He nodded and bit his lip. He knew better than to touch his cock even though he wanted to and all the filthy things Daddy started whispering in his ear had precome drooling onto his tummy. “Are you going to come for Daddy like a good boy? Do it. I want to feel you clench down right around my dick. You always look so pretty when you come, baby.” 

“Oh, fuck,” he shouted. He wanted to do it, he wanted to come for his Daddy just because he told him to, because he took care of Dean like no one else did. He was so full, but he wanted his Daddy to fill him up, make him messy, claim him. 

“Such a dirty mouth.” Daddy took hold of his ass, fingers digging into skin that was still raw and painful, but it changed the angle of his thrusts, pegging Dean’s prostate head on. It only took twice and he was coming, Daddy leaning over to take him in his arms, rutting into his hole. He groaned deep in his chest when he followed Dean over the edge, collapsing on top of Dean because his Daddy knew it made Dean feel safe and cared for. They were sticky, his come stocking their abs together, Daddy’s starting to slowly leak out of his ass. 

Dean felt all the tension he hadn’t realized was tightening his shoulders ease. Castiel kisses his shoulder. “Feel better?” 

Dean nodded, complaining when Castiel moved away. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” Dean closed his eyes, rousing when Castiel came back, wiped down his abdomen with a wet cloth, and tapped his hip. “Roll over.” 

Dean flopped onto his stomach, resting his head against his folded arms. “I hate it when you’re gone so much,” he grumped, sighing as cool lotion was rubbed into his skin. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Dean. How about you talk to me about it next time, though, and save your ass the beating?” Castiel sounded amused. He liked spanking him as much as Dean liked submitting to it. 

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Where would the fun be in that?” 

“Brat,” Cas said fondly, leaning over Dean to fist a hand in his hair and claim his mouth. He was a brat, but his Daddy wouldn’t have him any other way. 


End file.
